Tangled up in you
by Voodoo Kisses
Summary: ONE SHOT/SONG FIC **** Shannon and Marty were meant for eachother but what if Marty also wanted someone else? Shannon/OC/Jeff


Tangled up in you

'Shhhhhhhh...! She will hear you!'

Marty was standing outside the restaurant doors, finishing her cigarette before she went inside. She swore she heard a voice hushing people. Shaking her head she smiled to herself. Bless him. Shannon had really gone all out for her 25th birthday hadn't he? He swore he wasn't throwing a party when he clearly had done. Breathing in the last bit of her cigarette she threw it on the floor, preparing herself to act surprised she smoothed down her hair and practised her shocked expression, laughing to herself at how stupid she must have looked to passers by.

She slowly opened the door, the lights were off.

'Hello? Shannon?' She said laughing to herself at how silly this was.

'SUPRISE!' The lights flicked on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

'WOW!' Marty laughed as Shannon weaved his way through the crowd to his girlfriend. A smile so big it could fill the room plastered on his face.

'Hey baby.' he said pulling Marty close and burying his face in her hair.

'Hey.' she chuckled. 'Thank you!'

'Anything for my princess.' he grinned pulling back to look at her face. 'Come on, you gotta mingle!' With that he grabbed her hand and pulled her across the room like an excited little puppy.

Greeting everyone she canvassed the room, doing the birthday girl duties. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him. After all this time he still made her catch her breath.

You're my world

The shelter from the rain

You're the pills

That take away my pain

You're the light

That helps me find my way

You're the words

When I have nothing to say

Standing in the corner, by the bar, was Jeff. He nodded and held up his beer, a smile on his face. She half smiled back, it was always hard seeing him and she was hoping he wouldn't be here tonight. She couldn't focus on Shannon when he was around.

And in this world

Where nothing else is true

Here I am

Still tangled up in you

I'm still tangled up in you

Still tangled up in you

Jeff watched her walk across the room. He was mesmerised. Why did he ever let her slip through his fingers? Why did he tell her he never wanted a relationship? Why did he keep her a secret from everyone? He wasn't ashamed of her. He was scared, scared of the feeling she gave him, scared that he would get hurt, scared she would realise he was no good for her and run. Because it didn't work, he ended up losing her because of how he acted, she wanted more and he wasn't prepared to give it. She left him and then she met Shannon and they were, are so happy together. Jeff wished it was him. He wished everyday he was just open from the start and that would have been him there. Holding her. Proudly showing her off to his friends, because she was someone who deserved to be showed off. She was beautiful. You could see every guy in the room was watching her, even the ones with girlfriends and wives standing right next to them. Every guy wanted her, every girl wanted to be her.

You're the fire

That warms me when I'm cold

You're the hand

I have to hold as I grow old

You're the shore

When I am lost at sea

You're the only thing

That I like about me

Marty kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, he was still there, still watching her. She wished things were different. She loved Shannon, but she knew her and Jeff were meant to be, even if he couldn't see it. But if he couldn't see it and didn't want a relationship with her why did he act the way he did? Why did he watch her walk around the room, smiling? He confused her, yet, intoxicated her with passion at the same time. She shook her head, focused on the man with his arm around her waist. Shannon. He was amazing, she counted herself lucky that he chose her. She was deeply in love with him. Yet part of her longed for Jeff.

And in this world

Where nothing else is true

Here I am

Still tangled up in you

I'm still tangled up in you

'Can everyone be quiet please?' Shannon spoke to the room and everyone hushed. He stood in front of Marty, held both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. She was his world and he wanted to be with her forever.

'Marty...I love you...I can't imagine ever being without you in my life. You are my soul mate and I want to be with you forever. I want you to have my babies, I want us to grow old together. I need you to be beside me for the rest of our days which is why...' He stepped back and knelt down, pulling a box out of his jeans pocket. Marty held her hand to her mouth, shock showing on her face.

He opened the box, a ring inside glistened in the light. 'Marty, will you do me the honour of being my wife?'

How long has it been

Since this storyline began

And I hope it never ends

And goes like this forever

In a split second she glanced up at Jeff, his face was a picture, his mouth wide open. He shook his head, not enough for anyone to notice but Marty. She looked back down at Shannon and smiled.

'Yes.' she smiled, but maybe not as big a smile as it should have been. Not that Shannon noticed. He jumped up and grabbed her, spinning her around and as he placed the ring on her finger, everyone clapped and cheered, all except one.

Music started to slowly drift out of the speakers and Shannon pulled Marty close. She was within Jeff's eye line. They swayed together as the first few lyrics filtered through the restaurant.

And in this world

Where nothing else is true

Here I am

Still tangled up in you

I'm still tangled up in you

Still tangled up in you

Jeff and Marty locked eyes and she wrapped her arms around Shannon's shoulders. They both felt the connection but both knew they would never act on it, not now. So as the song filled the air. They intense gaze wasn't broken. They felt as if they were singing to each other, knowing it could never be.


End file.
